


Expectations

by kingstoken



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "Captain, I know this looks bad ...""That's because it is bad, Mr. Paris."





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



> Written for the [Trek Rarepair Swap](https://trek-rarepair-swap.tumblr.com/). I am not sure when this is supposed to take place, but probably very early in the series. Also, I made up this alien race, I don't think there are any Tierrains in the Star Trek Universe.

The outer door opened, and Captain Janeway appeared in front of his cell.

"Captain" he said, trying to stand, forgetting about the short chain attached to him, which tugged him back down. He figured he had two options, stand in a half hunched position, or remain seated. He crossed his legs and sat back down on the floor. Janeway had watched this display with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I can't stand."

"Oh, it's perfectly alright, that breach of protocol is probably the least of your worries right now."

"Captain, I know this looks bad ..."

"That's because it is bad, Mr. Paris. And, you can save the explanation, I've seen the security footage, and I have heard Mr. Kim's version of events." 

"Harry's alright?"

"Yes, once he got away from the fighting he called for an emergency beam out, unfortunately by that time you had lost your com badge."

"Then you know they started it."

"Oh, I am sure they said some unpleasant things, but you were the one who escalated it, and chose to involve yourself and Ensign Kim in a barroom brawl" she said, her voice raising in anger.

"Do you understand the implications of this, Mr. Paris, not only have you gotten yourself and Mr. Kim in a great deal of trouble, your actions have effected everyone on the ship. Neelix and I have worked for weeks to negotiate a trade agreement with the Tierrains. When we reached their home planet they were kind enough to allow our crew shore leave, shore leave that was desperately needed by the way. Now, all shore leave is cancelled, I've had to recall everyone to the ship. And, I have spent the last 24 hours listening to the complaints of angry Tierrain officials." 

"Is the trade deal off?"

"Not entirely. They are letting us keep the initial shipment of minerals, that were transported to the ship four days ago, but you have to know we were hoping for so much more." Tom hung his head.

"Tom" she said, in a softer tone "I am speaking to you now as your friend, and not just your captain. You have to stop this behavior. I don't claim to know what's behind it, but I do know that it is leading you towards actions that are increasing reckless."

"I'm sorry, Captain. I'm afraid I don't always think about the long term consequences."

"Well, you're going to have to start. You are smart, Tom. You are probably the best pilot I have, and I'd rather not spend the next 70 years throwing you in and out of the brig."

"So, what happens now? I'm going to spend years trapped in a Tierrain prison?"

"Nothing quite so dramatic. A Tierrain official is going to escort you and I back to Voyager, and they are going to watch me place you in the brig, where you and Mr. Kim will spend the next thirty days."

"Thirty days!"

"Yes, thirty days, and be grateful that you'll be spending it in our relatively comfortable brig, and not here chained to the floor." She signaled to the guard by the outer door that he was ready to be released. After Tom was freed from his chain and let out of his cell, she said

"Tom, I'm going to expect better from you, and you're going to deliver on those expectations, aren't you?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good." Then they walked out of the jail side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> When I originally envisioned this story I thought it was going to be a humorous story about Janeway having to bail Tom out of jail, but instead it turned into this angsty heart to heart. Well, I guess that this is just the way my brain decided it was going to be.


End file.
